


Новое имя

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Tolkien-PJ-team 18 место на ЗФБ-2014 [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имя Галадриэль ей дал муж. Алатариэль — старинное имя, которое она носила в Валиноре.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новое имя

Название: Новое имя  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Бета: agua-tofana  
Размер: драббл (475 слов)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Гэндальф/Галадриэль, Келеборн/Галадриэль  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: романс, драма  
Рейтинг: R Kink!  
Краткое содержание: Имя Галадриэль ей дал муж. Алатариэль — старинное имя, которое она носила в Валиноре.   
Примечания/Предупреждения: вуайеризм, супружеская измена, геронтофилия. Имя Гэндальф обозначает «эльф с посохом».

 

Мир молод, и они молоды. Они познают его вместе. Олорин не имеет формы, он становится всем, что услаждает взор Алатариэль — цветами в её волосах и водой, в которой она омывает ноги. Он — ветер, скользящий по её обнажённой коже. 

Мир зрел, и они созревают. Олорин замечает, что притягивает взор Алатариэль чаще всего, и является к ней в облике прекрасного эльфа. Ещё не придуманы сказки о том, что любить можно лишь раз в жизни, и Алатариэль любит всё, что её окружает: губы Олорина и его гладкую бархатную кожу, и зелёную траву Валинора, на которую они падают вместе. Она нежна, она улыбается, и ничто не мешает им ласкать друг друга в благословенной тиши. 

Мир меняется; они меняются вместе с ним. Алатариэль без сожалений отказывается от своей беззаботной жизни и устремляется навстречу сражениям и смерти. Олорин долго не решается последовать за ней; он боится, что Алатариэль погибла или томится в плену, хотя и знает в глубине души: она намного его сильнее. Олорин мучается мыслями о ней, пока наконец не находит след Алатариэль и не мчится по нему — ветром, облаком, проливным дождём. Когда он достигает цели, она в объятиях другого, и на лице её — знакомое сладкое томление, только имя она носит теперь иное, улыбается меньше, и стальной стержень, который был у неё всегда, стал теперь несгибаемым; холодом веет от него, и холод этот обездвиживает Олорина и не даёт ему ни выйти, ни отвернуться. Он смотрит, как Келеборн берёт Галадриэль на супружеском ложе, как сокращаются мускулы на его совершенных ягодицах при каждом толчке, и как жена впивается в них холёными длинными ногтями. Её золотые волосы струятся по подушкам, переплетаясь с белыми прядями Келеборна. Он покрывает поцелуями её грудь; соски твердеют у Олорина на глазах — он помнит, какие они на ощупь, помнит вкус и запах её молочно-белой кожи. Келеборн достоин всего этого, потому что он — настоящий, а Олорин — нет. Всё это время он был лишь жалким отражением её потаённых желаний. Стоит сменить облик — она его даже не заметит, не узнает.

— Я знаю, ты здесь, — говорит Галадриэль, когда Келеборн покидает её покои.

В ответ из темноты выступает жалкий старик в грязном сером плаще; он ждёт, когда в глазах Галадриэль появится ужас, и она поспешно прикроется одеялом и позовёт стражников, но ничего подобного не происходит.

— Я вижу тебя насквозь, — говорит она. — Иди сюда.

Олорин сбрасывает своё рубище, чтобы не испачкать белоснежные простыни, и ложится рядом. Галадриэль принимает его в свои объятия, влажная и расслабленная — не для него, после мужа. Тело Олорина не пугает её, но, наверное, и не привлекает, как раньше. Он не спрашивает, но всё думает о том, что она легла с ним из жалости или по старой дружбе — пока мысли не начинают путаться, пока не становится всё равно.

— Ты всё ещё как эльф, только с посохом, — говорит она после, улыбаясь. Её улыбка теперь другая, и Олорин понимает, что внутри она состарилась гораздо сильнее него.

Возможно, ему тоже следует взять себе новое имя.


End file.
